The need for hands-free communication devices began soon after telephones were first invented. For example, early telephone operators used headsets that included a speaker and a microphone that could be wired or patched into a switchboard, the headset allowing hands-free operation. In the decades that followed, other methods of allowing hands-free operation emerged, ranging from telephone handset cradles that allowed the user to comfortably cradle the handset between the user's head and shoulder, to speaker phones that allowed absolute hands-free operation as long as the user was within the allowable range of the phone's speaker and microphone. More recently, short range wireless telephones have provided people with the freedom to roam ‘unconnected’ within a limited range of a base unit (e.g., around the home or office) while the advent of cellular telephones and networks have substantially increased this freedom, allowing people to roam untethered over both national and international regions.
While great progress has been made in the development of communication systems, only recently with the advent of Bluetooth and similar open specification technologies have developers been given the freedom to design short range, wireless devices that can connect to a variety of different networks and systems while offering worldwide compatibility. One type of device resulting from the development of these technologies is a wireless headset that can connect to any similarly enabled device or system. When used with a cellular phone that is enabled/adapted for use with one of these technologies (e.g., Bluetooth), the user of such a headset is able to talk freely, unencumbered by wires or cables, while taking advantage of the many benefits of a cellular phone. Unfortunately these headsets tend to be difficult to program and configure and offer the user very limited functionality. Typically the headset is only provided with volume controls, an LED status indicator, and a simple multifunction button that may only allow the user to answer and end a call.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a wireless headset with expanded functionality. The present invention provides such a headset.